1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In order to miniaturize electronic components, it is preferable to use semiconductor devices having smaller dimensions. However, as the role of a semiconductor device has diversified, the packaging density of integrated circuits formed on a semiconductor chip has been on the increase. Along with such a technological trend, the number of pins of a semiconductor chip has also been increasing. In other words, today, more and more semiconductor devices are being developed that can simultaneously meet the two demands of miniaturizing products while increasing the packaging density of integrated circuits.
As a semiconductor device capable of meeting those demands, much attention has been focused on a type of semiconductor device in which a wiring pattern is formed on a semiconductor chip. The dimensions of this type of device can be made almost the same as those of a semiconductor chip. Therefore, compared with products manufactured by well-known semiconductor-packaging techniques, the above type of semiconductor device can be made smaller.
Even in the type of semiconductor device, however, a level of reliability is needed that is equal to or higher than that of those provided by known techniques. Furthermore, there has been a desire to develop a method of efficiently manufacturing such a type of semiconductor device while maintaining a high level of reliability.
JP-A-2-272737 is an example of related art.